Stop The Madness
by Hiten-No-Rurouni
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are still on our side of the gate when a new freind becomse a target. OCs included!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA BLAH BLAH BLAH!!! Please don't sue me....

Edward walked up to Erin, who ways laying under a car in the auto shop, probably fixing the axle. He kicked his thick work boots.

"Yo! You busy?" he said, looking down on him as he wheeled out. He was covered in dirt and oil, just like always. He pushed his goggles over his blonde hair, brown eyes still covered by glasses.

"Naw! just doin my job, I got tons of time!" he said, sarcastically.

"Aw, you're hilarious. How much longer?" he said, "I wanted to show you something."

"Now you've got my attention. Give me 20 minutes." he said, smiling widely, "Take a seat on the bench."

Edward sat down on the work bench about ten feet away. Justin, one of his employees, walked in the door, wiping his hands. He had long dark brown hair (unless you saw it in the light you'd have sworn it was black), bright blue eyes and olive skin, since he and his little sister were from Italy. The white shirt he was wearing was covered by a thick apron. He had black pants and military-style boots.

"_Buongiorno _Edward. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just got something I wanted Erin's help with. How's Lily?" he asked. Lily was Justin's little sister. She was about 12.

"Good, she said she wanted to play with Alphonse again when she got the chance."

"I'll tell him, he'll be thrilled." he said, "You know you can just call us Ed and Al right? It's kinda wierd having you call me by my whole first name like that."

"That's your name though." Justin said, "It's just polite."

"It's no use. Those Trento people are all stuborn as mules." Erin said from under the car.

"Oh, like you aren't a _testa dura_ yourself." said Justin, getting back to work.

"Hey! Don't forget who pays you!" he said, raising his arm from under the car. Both Edward and Justin laughed. "Alright." Erin said, sliding out, "What did you want Ed?"

Edward produced a book. Erin took it and raised an eyebrow. Justin walked up and looked at it too, Edward looked very proud of himself.

"You have a book. Congrats." said Erin.

"No you smart aleck! Open it!" he snapped.

Erin opened it. He and Justin read the title page of the red, leather-boud book. _The World Beyond the Gate by Edward Elric. _They gaped.

"You crackpot! You actually wrote it!!" said Justin.

"Well, I need money to do my res... my stuff. So I thought I'd write down my life on the other side of the Gate. It's only being sold in town for right now, but it's going well." Edward said proudly.

"How much? Lily loves your stories. This will thrill her." said Justin.

"Only 100 marks. You guys are pals." he said.

"No thanks." said Erin, waving him off, "I've heard the stories so many times I know 'em by heart."

"Oh shut up!!" he yelled, hitting his arm.

"You wanna go shrimp boat?!"

"Bring it grease monkey!!!!"

"Please, please no fighting...." said Justin, getting between them, "_Guerra di pace non..._"

"It's no use, my brother's stubborn as ever." said Alphonse, walking in with their groceries. He'd cut his hair short recently, and still wore Ed's coat from time to time. "Did you show them the book?"

"Yeah, and he just made fun of me." said Edward.

Justin was flipping through the pages and saw the ouroboros mark on one of the pages. He looked hard at it.

"Edward, what signifigance was this mark?" he said, showing him the picture.

"The Ouroboros? It was tattooed on all of the homonculi. That's how we knew it was them. Why have you seen it?" he said, now very concerned. Nothing good came from that mark, on both sides of the gate.

"Yes. Several times. I had a dream about someone with this mark." he said.

"Oh, God, not you too Justin. I'm surrounded by crazy people." said Erin, putting his hands on his hips. He went back to his work. "If you old ladies wanna talk about dreams, leave my shop to do it. You'll drive away my customers."

They all went back to Ed and Als apartment to discuss the strange dream. They all sat around in a circle. Justin sat on the bed.

"It was a woman and a young boy." he said, "The woman had it above the center of her chest, and the boy's was on his foot."

"Lust and Wrath." said Al.

"What were they doing?" Edward asked, leaning a bit closer.

"They were just walking. They didn't say anything to each other, just walking." Justin said, trying to remember.

"Where were they?" said Alphonse, "Anywhere specific? A town? a field?"

"...A battlefield." he said.

The two brothers looked at each other gravely. They knew what had to be comming.

"Can you describe it?" said Edward cautiously.

"Yeah..." he said, he started to shake a little.

"Are you sure? Was it that bad?" said Alphonse, putting a hand on their friend's shoulder to try and keep him calm.

"Yes. I'll be alright. It was dark, midnight, probably. The moon was full and huge! They were in what looked like a wooded area. They stepped out and they were clear. The woman flipped her hair and looked aat the boy. They just smiled at each other and kept walking. There were bodies... hundreds of them, all over the ground. They stopped in the middle of this... what did you call the things you did alchemy on?"

"A transmutation circle?!" said Edward, smacking his hands on the chair he was sitting on and pushing himself up, "A circle with strange writing and pentagrams?!"

"Yes!" said Justin, "It filled the whole field. It was made out of salt they stood in the middle, it started glowing and I woke up."

"Can you draw it out?" asked Alphonse, handing him paper, a book to write on and a pen. He nodded and scribbled the pattern a few minutes later.

"Here." he said and handed it to them. Both brothers had a look of sheer terror on thier faces. They turned white and stared at the paper.

"No... this can't be..." said Edward.

"What?!" said Justin. Edward showed him what he'd drawn.

"This is the circle to make a Philosipher's Stone."

A/N: Well!!! I made a chaptered FMA fanfic!!! YAYZ!!!! w00 for OC's! I hope you like them as much as I do. Here's the Italian for those of you don't speak it.

Buongiorno = Good Morning

Trento = It's a part of Italy (my family's from there ^.-)

Testa Dura = Hard Head (my great-grandpa used to call me that all the time! XD)

See you next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh you all know.

Over the next few days, Edward and Alphonse kept talking to Justin to see if he had anymore dreams. He has the same dream a few more times, but nothing new. Then, one day, they came to see him and something had changed.

"So the dream changed?" said Edward.

"Yeah, It changed." Justin said, "The woman came after you two. She hurt Alphonse, but I stopped her from hurting you. She refused to hurt me."

"She wouldn't hurt you?" said Alphonse.

"Did she say anything?" said Edward.

"She said something about killing the Fullmetal Midget..."

"I meant about you...." Edward seethed.

"Yeah. She said she needed the Gate in one piece."

"The Gate?! You're sure she said the Gate?!" Ed asked.

"Yes."

Erin walked out to the garage with Lily on his shoulders. She smiled and ran to the boys.

"Hi Ally!" she said to Alphonse.

"Hi Lily! Let's go play!" he said and went to lead her away so she wouldn't hear what Edward had to say to Justin.

"I was starting to wonder why I'd never seen you in the other world..." said Edward.

"What? What are you saying Edward?" Justin said, getting a little worried.

"I think you may be channeling the Black Gate somehow. That's why you can see Lust and Wrath. If that's what's going on, you could be in serious danger."

Justin looked at the ground.

"What will happen to Lily?"

"Hopefully nothing." said Edward, "but we can't be certain. I think she should stay with us while we figure out exactly what's happening."

"I agree. She's much safer with you."

They took Lily home with them that night, telling her that her brother had to go do somethings with Edward. The two young men went to the field where Justin had seen Lust and Wrath the first time. They looked around to see if anything had been done. The grass was too high for them to see anything this way. Edward decided to climb a tree to see above everything. He found a tall tree and got all the way up. just like in the dream, there was the transmutation circle. Edward grew worried. He slid down and heard Justin yell.

"Edward!!"

He ran to see Wrath and Lust taking him away.

"Put him down!" he said, attacking them. Lust shot her fingernails at him.

"Look at that. He's being protected by the Fullmetal Midget. You after the gate as well?" she said.

"What do you mean?! Is he channeling the Gate?!"

"No, you fool! He _is _the gate."

A/N: OH MY GOD!!! lol I was working on this when i thought about this. Fun right?


End file.
